Bastet's Chosen
by BlueFlameDancer
Summary: We just wanted to be normal. Those words would forever ring in his ears as he watched her break down and cry. Destiny has become something dark and twisted unlike before. The Covenant is caught between their pact, or risking all for the ones they love.
1. Welcome Back

_**Bastet's Chosen**_

**_Author's Note:_** I know I said I would have a Sky High fic up, but this one begged to be written and I couldn't fight any longer. Anyways, this story is kind of hard for me to summarize, so hopefully the writing will be of some help. Oh, Sarah is not in this story for those of you who liked her. I liked her alright, but I wish there had been differences. Although, she may make an appearance as a villain, haven't decided yet. Also, I will update Book of Ancients soon because I have chapter 9 in the works. Well, please enjoy the story and leave a review!

**_Disclaimer:_** Own nothing but plot and the three Ocs. Everything else belongs to J.S. Cardone and Screen Gems.

* * *

The cool night air swirled about them in torrents, dancing upon their bodies. Their destination was just ahead, the loud music that reached their ears their signal. Once they pulled into the parking lot, their engines were cut. The roar of the music and voices intensified an echoed in their ears. Pulling off their helmets, the riders stepped off their bikes and surveyed the scene before them.

Faith Harper stood before her bike, her almond orbs taking in everything. A soft wind weaved its fingers through her short, chocolate locks which she straightened with her fingers. Her slim, but toned, figure was clothed with a forest-green tank top and denim jeans that hugged her legs. A jean jacket was draped over her shoulders, covering her bare arms. Cream colored skin glowed in the streetlight that hung above her, shining as bright as the sun.

Phoenix Cross dabbed a fresh cover of powder on her face before looking at her surroundings. She grinned at the dirty look, thoughts of wild boys and her dancing in her head. Glancing in her bike's side mirror, she brushed her golden mane back and let it rest on her shoulders. Bright blue eyes stared back at her with a twinkle of mischief that seemed to grow brighter and brighter every day. Standing back straight, she smoothed her denim mini-skirt and checked her black leather boots. Tan skin sparkled with glitter under the streetlamp more defined by the black corset top she wore.

Naomi Thorne moved to stand beside Faith, a look of trepidation on her face. Her blue-green eyes mirrored uncertainty and somewhat unhappiness. Her torso was covered with a white _Evanescence _t-shirt with a black leather jacket. Black, loose-fitting cargo pants covered her legs and the tops of her shoes. She ran her delicate fingers through her blood-red locks, a nervous habit she had since she was a child.

"Wonder how much this place has changed?" Phoenix commented.

"From the sounds, not much," Faith replied.

"Hopefully Nikki still has that baseball bat," Naomi whispered. The brunette of the group turned to her friend and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. The blonde turned to her friend and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," she said.

"Besides, Nikki can't compare to us. Can he now?" the brunette added. Naomi shook her head at her friend's words, a soft smile playing on her lips. With those words, Phoenix turned and began making her towards the door that led inside. Faith and Naomi followed, a roll of their eyes at the friend's eagerness.

Stepping inside however, made them grimace. Beer floated through the air like perfume, filling their nostrils with the awful stench. The music blared louder than they imagined it could and found their ears beginning to hurt somewhat. Bodies were grinding against one another on the dance floor, sweat trickling off their skins in soft droplets. The distant sound of a game of pool taking place also registered with their senses.

"Nope, hasn't changed much," Faith yelled.

"Thank God," Phoenix replied before making her way towards the bar.

"She is such a whore," Naomi joked as she followed Faith after their blonde friend. Reaching the bar, the two found their friend talking excitedly with Nikki. When he spotted them, a large smile appeared on his lips.

"So you three are back after all these years," he said.

"Sure are," Faith stated after sitting on a bar stool.

"Well, that's a miracle in itself," Nikki continued.

"Very funny," Phoenix joked.

"So, we still get drinks for free?" Naomi asked. Nikki nodded his bald head and turned to the drink machines. After a few moments, he turned back around with three glasses full of liquid.

"A Cherry Coke for Faith," he said while placing the drink in front of her. The brunette smiled in thanks before taking a long sip of the refreshment.

"One Diet Dr. Pepper for Naomi," he continued. The red head nodded her head as he gave her the glass. Taking a small sip, she giggled as the fizz tickled her tongue.

"And finally, a Blue Cream Soda for Phoenix," he finished. The blonde smirked as she drank the cool liquid. Nikki chuckled as he turned to another customer who seemed a little irate.

"Yep, things definitely haven't changed," Phoenix chuckled.

Faith finished her drink within a few more sips and turned her attention towards the jukebox. She cringed at the blaring rap song coming from speakers. Didn't anyone know about rock 'n' roll anymore? Shaking her head, the brunette slid off the stool and made her way towards the jukebox. After digging through her pockets for spare change, Faith slipped two quarters into the machine. With a smirk, she selected her song and was rewarded with the first beat of "_I Love Rock 'N' Roll_". Turning around, Faith smiled at Phoenix and Naomi. The blonde let laughter fill the air while the red-head just smiled back.

"Wanna dance?" Phoenix asked. Naomi seemed a little hesitant, but agreed after a few moments of persuading. The two made their way to the dance floor and began moving to the beat of the music. Faith chuckled at her all the attention the two were receiving from the male population of the bar. It seemed Phoenix still had the magic after all these years.

Phoenix smiled at all the boys that caught her eye. She fought chuckles as angry girlfriends slapped their boyfriends who had wandering eyes. Then, she just smirked as their angry eyes landed on her. Naomi hit her friend on the arm and received a sharp look from the blonde, but the red-head gave her a sharp look back. Before any words could pass between the two, a gasp flew from Phoenix's mouth at the feel of a hand grabbing her butt. Turning around sharply, the blonde found herself glaring at a familiar face.

"Aaron Abbott, still the same old scumbag," she hissed. The boy known as Aaron seemed surprised that the she knew who he was. He stepped back, a look of confusion on his face.

"Have we met before beautiful?" he asked. Phoenix rolled her eyes while Naomi fought her giggles.

"Yeah we have. About five years ago, you pushed me into the pond on 5th Avenue. I think I got my revenge by printing fake pictures of you in a pink ballerina outfit," she answered. For a few moments, Aaron tried to remember what she was talking about. Then, his eyes widen as recognition dawned on his face.

"Phoenix Cross," he murmured.

"Got it in one," Phoenix said.

"Well damn girl, look at your fine self," Aaron chuckled as his eyes roamed over the blonde's body. His eyes traveled over and traced Naomi's body. The red-head shifted uncomfortably at the scrutiny of his eyes. Phoenix noticed this and placed a protective arm around her friend.

"Why don't you go find Kyra or has she finally grown a brain and dumped your ass?" she snapped. Aaron looked up at her and both girls noticed his eyes were narrowed. Anger blazed in his dark irises and both took an involuntary step back.

"You might wanna watch that mouth of yours, bitch," he hissed.

"And you might wanna watch who you mess with, Aaron," Faith replied as she stood beside Naomi and Phoenix. The boy looked to the brunette and sneered while she just rolled her eyes. He stepped forward with his hand raised, as if he was about to strike her, when another hand stilled him. Turning around, Aaron was met with a solid punch to his nose. He let out a roar of anger as the bones crunched and blood spilled from the abused flesh.

"When will you ever learn, Abbott?" Caleb Danvers asked. Aaron made an attempt to retort, but he howled with pain. Phoenix chuckled at the distressed state the boy was in, but received a glare from Faith. The blonde tried to play innocent, but the brunette just shook her head. Looking back at their 'rescuer' she smiled softly.

"Thanks," she said before moving around him. Naomi followed her friend with a small nod to the boy. Phoenix rolled her eyes at her two retreating friends before looking back at their hero.

"Thanks again for stepping in, but we would have been just fine," she said. The boy seemed surprised by her last comment. Before he could say anything, she turned and followed her friends out of the door.

* * *

Faith stared down at her class schedule while trying to ignore Phoenix's whining. She was upset about the school uniform, saying something about how tacky an unoriginal it was. To be honest, the brunette thought she could kill her friend right now. Naomi was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and her headphones covering her ears. Faith was starting to wonder if the red-head would switch positions with her.

"'Nix, shut up about the uniform. These people care more about knowledge than fashion," the brunette finally burst. Phoenix turned her head with a shocked expression on her face, as if Faith just claimed the Devil was walking among them.

"Well excuse me for worrying about these people's taste," the blonde huffed. Naomi pulled her headphones from her ears and caught the last bit of her friend's rant. Blue-green eyes sparkled with amusement at the shocked expression on her blonde friend's face. Running a gentle hand through her red locks, she felt all of her nervousness from earlier begin to ease a little.

"Well, we have just about everything together except second and fifth period," Faith commented.

"Well, fourth period is about to begin," Naomi added.

"I don't see why we can't just skip this day all together and star fresh tomorrow," Phoenix said.

"And you can be the one to explain that whole situation to Camille," Faith replied. The blonde huffed at those words. Naomi chuckle at her friend's defeated look and received a glare.

"Look, lets get going to class before we're late," the brunette suggested.

"Fine," Phoenix pouted.

"Lead the way," Naomi chuckled. Faith nodded and began making her way down the hall that led to their class. When they reached the classroom, the three noticed the teacher had yet to arrive and the students were talking amongst themselves. However, one sight caused Phoenix to start giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" Naomi asked.

"Aaron and his nose," the blonde managed through fits of laughter. Faith and Naomi looked at what had their friend laughing and found giggles escaping their lips. Aaron had his nose bandaged with the word badass written on it in black ink.

"He is still the same idiot as before," Phoenix said after her laughter subsided.

"Well there goes that miracle," Faith joked. Naomi shook her head at her friends' antics. Once the three were fully under control, they opened the door and stepped in. Silence seemed to reign over the room as all eyes fell on the three. Naomi fidgeted under all the scrutiny, Phoenix just smiled and waved, while Faith ignored all the stares.

"Well if it isn't little miss bitch," Aaron's voice drifted down to them. Raising an eyebrow, Faith looked back up and spotted his smug face.

"Well if it isn't Bozo the Clown," she fired back. Laughter filled the room at those words, but Faith just ignored it. Looking around, she spotted three empty seats near the middle of the classroom. Pointing this out to Phoenix and Naomi, the three made their way towards the seats. Just as they reached the seats, a boy appeared in the way.

"Welcome to Spenser," the boy in front of them said. Phoenix raised an eyebrow at the smug look on the boy's face.

"And you're the welcoming party?" she asked.

He nodded with that smug look still in place. Holding out a hand he spoke, "Reid Garwin, Spenser tour guide."

"You're still pulling that line?" Faith asked. Reid turned to her with a confused expression. Naomi and Phoenix turned their attention towards their friend, wondering how she knew the boy in front of them.

"I remember the first time I came here and you pulled that line on me. I believe it was my eighth-grade year and you went around acting as if you owned the place. Instead of falling for your charm, I gave you a black-eye. I don't think we got along that year," she continued. Phoenix blinked with surprise at her friend's words while Naomi covered her lips with her hand.

"Faith Harper?" Reid questioned after a few moments. She nodded with a soft smile as his blue eyes lit up.

"Well I be damned! Firecracker has returned to Spenser after all these years," the blonde said.

"Yeah and she'd like to get to her seat, too," Faith added. Reid nodded and stepped aside to allow the girls to pass. When they sat down, Reid took a seat behind them. Rolling her eyes, Faith ignored him while Phoenix dived into a conversation with the blonde.

"You know, you kind of ran out of Nikki's last night that I didn't get a chance to ask for your name," a familiar voice said. Looking up from her book, Faith found a familiar pair of dark orbs staring at her.

"Um, hi?" she replied. The boy in front of her chuckled before sitting in the seat in front of her.

"Caleb Danvers," he said with a hand held out for her to shake. Nodding her head, the brunette shook his hand with a soft smile.

"Faith Harper," she said. Before Caleb could say anymore, the sound of the teacher coming in made everyone scramble to their seats. Caleb raced up the stairs and sat down beside Reid with two other boys. Phoenix turned her attention towards the front along with Naomi and Faith.

"Today class, we will discuss the literary arts of America compared to those of England," the teacher began. He was a small, fat man with glasses perched upon his nose. He wore a tweed outfit that would make Giles from _Buffy _proud.

"Can anyone name the writer of _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_?" he asked. No one seemed able to answer or either they weren't paying attention. Faith sighed before raising her hand and watched as the teacher looked down at his seating chart then back to her.

"Miss Harper, so glad to have you back," he called.

"Glad to be back, Professor Hollis. To answer your question though, that would be Mark Twain," she replied. All eyes were trained on her, but she simply ignored them as Professor Hollis applauded her.

"Yes! I knew you would still have that sharp wit about you," he said. Faith just smiled as she turned back to her notebook. A nudge from her left made her turn to see Phoenix giving her a look.

"Are you going to be like this the whole year?" she asked.

"Please, you'll be the same way once we get in Calculus," Faith replied.

"Shush, no one's suppose to know about that I'm good at math," the blonde joked.

"Well, I'll just be glad once we get into World History," Naomi said from the right. All three chuckled before turning their attention back to the teacher.

* * *

The day was soon over and Phoenix was so relieved. Naomi and Faith watched as their friend twirled about with a dramatic sigh escaping her lips. Then, she turned to her friends with a smile on her lips.

"I should be an actress, shouldn't I?" she joked.

"Please, Katie Holmes wouldn't hold a candle to you," Faith replied with a smirk. Phoenix smiled at that, but then her smile slowly melted. Narrowing her eyes, she gave the brunette the finger before turning and making her way down the steps of Spenser.

"You know how much she dislikes Katie Holmes ever since she hooked-up with Tom Cruise," Naomi said.

"Duh," the brunette replied with a smile. Her friend shook her head, red locks flying everywhere, but laughter escaped her lips. The duo then turned and began to make their way towards Phoenix who was waiting by their bikes. However, familiar voices stilled their movements. Turning around, the three found Reid making his way over to them with Pogue Parry, one of Reid's friends they met in Biology. Caleb stood at the top of the steps, staring down at them with Tyler Sims, Naomi's lab partner in Biology. Kate Tunney, Pogue's girlfriend and Phoenix's new shopping buddy, stood in front of Caleb.

"Where do you three think you're going?" Reid asked.

"Home," Phoenix replied.

"You don't live in the dorms?" the blonde questioned.

"No," Faith answered. Looking to Pogue, she noticed he was checking out the girls bike with keen interest. He seemed really interested in Naomi's ride mostly, and with a quick glance to the red-head, she noticed she was proud of the attention her bike was receiving.

"Is this the new Yamaha YZF-R1?" he asked.

"Yep," Naomi replied.

"Wow, these are some of the fastest things on the market, right?" he continued.

"Depends on your definition of speed I guess, but I love it, " she said.

"Do you girls have anything planned tonight?" Reid asked. Faith looked at Phoenix then Naomi before shrugging. Naomi nodded after a few moments and Phoenix was already smiling.

"No," the blonde replied. Reid smirked before pulling out a purple piece of paper. Looking down at the paper, the trio read over it. Faith could already picture the trouble she was going to have to get the girls out of. Naomi was imagining all of the music, and hopefully live bands, that would be playing. Phoenix was imagining all the boys she would be flirting with.

"A party on the beach?" Faith asked.

"More or less, but its hidden behind the cliffs," Pogue said.

"Well, this is the best welcome back any girl could ask for," Phoenix laughed.

"I guess you can count us in," Naomi said. Faith just shrugged, seeing she really had no choice in the matter. The boys seemed excited by the news and the brunette had to admit she missed the parties Ipswich was known for.

"Well, see you tonight," Reid said. The girls nodded and watched as the two rejoined their friends. After they disappeared inside, Phoenix turned to her friends with a soft frown on her features. The girls straddled their bikes, each looking at each other with sighs dropping from their lips.

"So, those are the legendary Sons of Ipswich," Naomi commented.

"I can't believe they're the ones that hold so much power," Phoenix muttered.

"Looks aren't everything," Faith whispered. A soft wind caressed their cheeks, dancing through their hair, and filling their noses with the scent of autumn. Naomi looked back at the school with a somewhat sad expression on her face.

"It just doesn't seem fair that we have to ask so much of them," she said.

"Life isn't fair, Naomi," Phoenix hissed. The red-head held a shocked expression on her face before her eyes fell to the ground. The blonde regretted her words, but instead of apologizing, she just let out a stream of curse words.

"Will you two chill," Faith replied. The two looked at the brunette and found her eyes were narrowed and she was staring in the distance. Phoenix noticed the tense expression on her friend's face and Naomi saw the sadness in her almond-colored eyes.

"They don't know why we're here and that's going to stay that way," she began, her voice neutral. "We don't even know if they have Ascended or not, so they may be of no help anyways," she continued. "All we know is that we have to watch out for them and make sure the Order doesn't find them first. We also must make sure that we don't get too close." Phoenix watched as Faith took a deep breath and let out a large puff.

"But what if we don't have any choice in letting them know who we are?" Naomi asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when or _if_ that every comes to pass," the brunette responded. Phoenix leaned over and gave her friend a hug as best as she could.

"What would we do without you watching our back?" she asked.

"Probably fall into a pit and starve," Faith joked. The others laughed at her attempt at a joke before silence reigned over.

"Well, if we want to look our best for this party, we better get home," Phoenix commented.

"Yes, wouldn't want to arrive like hideous hags," Naomi added.

"Well, then lets get home before hideousness sets in," Faith said. The three girls smiled before placing their helmets on their heads and starting their engines. Pulling out of the parking lot of the school, the trio raced down the road towards home.

* * *

Standing on the beach, the girls stared down at the crowd below them. Bodies were everywhere like a sea of flesh. The background of the waves gave it some sort of romantic/gothic look. Music blared from speakers seated in front of a stage where a DJ was playing.

"Shall we?" Phoenix asked.

"Why not? It's not like we're gonna look this glamorous forever," Naomi replied.

"Speak for yourself," Faith said. The others looked at her with fake shocked looks before pushing her playfully. The brunette chuckled before turning and making her way down the sand dune. Phoenix and Naomi were right behind here, fake apologies spilling from their lips.

"Alright, you made it," Reid said when he spotted the three.

"We never miss out on a party," Phoenix responded.

"You girls look hot," Kate said when she appeared with Pogue right beside her. Faith looked down at her outfit and smirked. Her torso was covered with a red off-shoulder shirt along with a denim jacket. Her legs were hugged by hip-hugger jeans that flared at the bottom. Her hair was straightened and framed her face delicately and heightened her hazel eyes.

Phoenix smiled as she looked down at her outfit. She wore a white button-up shirt with a black tank-top underneath. Black knee-high boots covered her legs along with a pair of black shorts. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail with strands hanging to frame her face. Blue eyes sparkled in the firelight from the bonfire nearby, specks of brown shining through.

Naomi blushed as she thought about what she was wearing. Phoenix and Faith managed to persuade her to wear white strapless top that seemed a little tight. Black jeans covered her legs and flared at the bottom with a silver butterfly printed on her pocket of her pants. Her flaming hair was pulled halfway back with a diamond clip pinning the hair back. Her blue-green eyes glowed with nervousness at the way some of the guys stared at her.

"Thank you Kate, but you look gorgeous," Phoenix replied.

"Don't I know it," Pogue practically growled into his girlfriend's ear. Faith turned her attention away from conversation and noticed Caleb was standing near the shoreline, the water close to reaching his feet. She spotted a beer in his hand and it seemed it was halfway empty. Growing curious, the brunette moved past her friends and made her way to the distant boy. When she reached him, he gave her one glance before turning back to the rushing waves.

"Why aren't you over there with your friends?" Faith asked.

"Don't feel like listenin' to them," Caleb replied. The brunette raised an eyebrow at the way his voice slurred and the hazed look in his eye. Caleb Danvers, known perfectionist, was drunk.

"How many of those have you had?" she asked, pointing to the beer in his hand. He looked down at it before shrugging.

"Six, maybe seven," he replied. Faith blinked at that, her impression of the boy slowly changing. Shaking her head, she decided to deal with those thoughts later, right now she needed to get rid of that beer. Reaching out as Caleb brought the bottle to his lips, she snatched it with protest from him. He stared at her as if she had just grown another head and watched as she flung the bottle into the sea.

"What the Hell?" he asked with anger flashing in his eyes.

"Why are you drinking so much?" Faith asked.

"Like that's any of your business," Caleb hissed. The brunette took a step back because of the anger spilling off him in waves. This wasn't the same boy that everyone thought was the most level-headed of the Sons of Ipswich, the one that would reach Harvard without any trouble.

"Well, considering you're acting different from the boy I met earlier today and last night, it might cause a little concern," Faith said. He turned to her and instead of anger, she found emptiness in his eyes. Before she could say anything about it, the DJ yelled something about cops being spotted. Looking back to the rushing crowd, Faith sighed.

'_I hate cops._' she thought bitterly.

* * *

**_BlueFlameDancer_**- Well, there's the first chapter and hopefully it was to your liking. Anyway, leave a review and give me any advice you can. 


	2. Anger is the Trend

_**Bastet's Chosen**_

**_A.N._**- Yes, reviews and you guys seemed to really like the beginning. Okay, this chapter is dedicated to you and hopefully it is to your liking.

* * *

Faith looked back to Caleb and was shocked to see he was staring back at the water. Did he seriously want to get by the cops? Shaking her head, the brunette reached out and gripped his arm tightly. He looked down at her and she glared into his glazed eyes, daring him to pull away from her. Seeing he wasn't about to protest, Faith turned and began to drag him towards the others. 

Phoenix was the first to reach them. She raised a curious eyebrow at the way the brunette was handling Caleb, but didn't speak. She merely turned around and followed the duo. Pogue raced down to them, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He sent a nod of thanks to Faith before grabbing his best friend and leading him to the other boys. Glancing that way, both Phoenix and Faith noticed similar looks of frustration and sadness cross Reid's and Tyler's faces at the sight of their friend.

Once the boys were well on their way towards Tyler's truck did Phoenix turn to the brunette.

"What the Hell was wrong with him?" she asked in a quiet tone. The two were still walking quickly amongst a fleeing crowd, searching for Naomi. They found their red-haired friend waiting at the top of the sand dune, her expression one of slight annoyance.

"We just got here and now the cops show. I swear, they have horrible timing, especially when the DJ was about to play some _Evanescence _and _Flyleaf_," she pouted. Phoenix gave her friend a mock sad look and comforting hug before her attention turned back to Faith. She gave her a pointed look and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"He was drunk," she said simply. The blonde stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide and a choked gasp sounding from her throat. Naomi looked between the two, left in the dark about the whole situation.

"Are you serious?" Phoenix whispered, her mind still processing the information.

"No 'Nix, I'm joking. He was actually high and I'm saving him the embarrassment," Faith replied with sarcasm dripping from her voice. She turned back and spotted their motorcycles. Walking towards them, she ignored the angry sputtering of her blonde friend behind her. Straddling her midnight blue, VTR 1000, the brunette began pulling on her fingerless gloves. Grabbing her keys from her back pocket, she placed them in the ignition. Turning to her left, she watched as Phoenix straddled her cherry red, Ninja ZX-10R and began pulling on her own pair of fingerless gloves.

"Sorry for snapping, but I'm just as confused by his behavior as you are," Faith apologized. Phoenix turned and let a small smile grace her lips before rolling her eyes and giving the brunette the finger.

"Who are we talking about here?" Naomi questioned. The two turned to their red-headed friend and frowned. She stared at them blankly and they realized she had been left out of the little event that had taken place.

"Caleb, he was drunk," Phoenix replied. The girl held a confused look before raising her hands in surrender.

"Don't wanna know," she murmured before starting her motorcycle up. The forest green bike glowed momentarily as headlights shined upon them, but they soon faded and the world was dark once again. Faith and Phoenix followed their friend's actions and started their own bikes up. Pulling out, the trio raced past a line of cars towards the main road. Once they reached it, they turned to their right with their tires squealing against the gravel. All three front-wheels rose up in sync before landing back down smoothly and the trio raced off into the darkness.

* * *

Naomi glanced behind her every now and then, a confused expression on her face. Faith and Phoenix noticed their friend's look, but decided not to question it. However, they found they were the confused ones when the red-head swerved and parked on the side of the road. Glancing to each other, the two pulled to the side of the road and parked. Getting off their bikes, the duo walked up to their friend with confused looks on their faces. 

"Why'd you stop?" Phoenix asked. Naomi glanced to them before staring back the way the trio came. The blonde huffed at the fact she was being ignored. She gave Faith a pointed look before turning her back to the two of them and walking off. The brunette rolled her eyes before turning back to Naomi.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Where are the cops?" was her reply. Faith blinked, not expecting that response.

"What'd you mean?" Naomi turned to her friend with the same confused look mirrored on her face.

"Everybody turned right, passing us on the way back to Spenser. The only ones that turned left were Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, and Reid." Faith began to understand her question, but didn't see the reason behind it. She motioned for the red-head to get to her point.

"What I mean is, why didn't they follow the crowd? Why just go after them?" Naomi continued. The brunette blinked, seeing reason behind the question. It was more logical to go after a group than one vehicle. Looking in the direction from which the trio came, Faith ran an anxious hand through her hair. It could just be coincidence, like she hoped, or there could be something more, like she feared.

"Guys, come here!" the frantic voice of Phoenix brought Faith back from her thoughts. Naomi looked to her friend before rushing towards the source of the voice, the brunette right on her heels. When both slid down the small slope of the road and dashed into the trees before them, they found their blonde friend within moments. She turned to them with shock clearly in her blue eyes. Naomi and Faith looked past her to what had caused the commotion and both suddenly felt very sick.

Two bodies of men that looked to have been cops laid before them. Claw marks covered every part of their body, blood pouring like a raging river. One had his hand cut off, another had teeth marks imbedded in his thigh and chest. Both had eyes that were glazed with death, but the girls noticed some small scratches on the irises, oozing blood. As their eyes continued to travel over the massacred bodies, each noticed with horror a small symbol carved into their foreheads. Bending down, Faith hesitantly touched the bloody symbol.

It was three lines jutting out from a connected point, then swerving in a counter-clockwise motion. At the end points were three small dots. All three recognized the symbol, causing waves of fear to crash down upon them. Standing back up, Faith turned to Phoenix and Naomi. Both had pale features, their eyes wide and their breathing erratic. Trying to control her own emotions, the brunette stepped away from the bodies. Looking back to the location of their bikes, the earlier conversation surfaced in her mind. Snapping her eyes back to her two friends, she realized the situation they were in.

"We have to hurry," Faith called. Phoenix slowly tore her eyes from the mutilated sight to her friend. "If these are the cops here, then it must be the Order chasing the boys," she continued. Naomi turned sharply at that, her mouth slightly open.

"How did they find us so quickly? How did they know who the Sons were exactly?" Phoenix asked. Faith and Naomi just shrugged, confused by the situation just as much as their blonde friend.

Before the three could think anymore on the bodies before them, they began racing up the small slope to their bikes. Without hesitation, the trio pulled back onto the road and began racing down the road.

All they knew was the boys had taken a left turn. Faith couldn't remember how far the road went before it forked, but she began praying it was a long way. As the three continued to increase their speed, they found with some relief the road they took to get on the main road. Maybe the boys wouldn't be to far ahead.

Suddenly, the sound of roaring sirens filled the air. Naomi looked to Phoenix, who perked up at the sound, then to Faith, who seemed to increase her speed. The other girls followed their friend's lead an increased their speed. The flash of blue and red lights glowed in the obsidian night, alerting the trio. Faith looked to Phoenix and gave her a sharp nod. The blonde understood what that meant and gave her friend a glare. The brunette gave her a glare back before signaling her onward. Letting out a soft curse, Phoenix turned to Naomi and motioned for her to follow.

The two raced around the police car, fighting temptation to look inside the car, and Tyler's truck until they were in front of it. Looking back, Phoenix saw Reid and Tyler giving them weird looks. The blonde motioned for them to keep up before turning around an increasing speed. Naomi followed her friend's lead, but checked over her shoulder to see the boys were following. They were, but they still held the confused looks on their faces. The sound of the sirens soon began to fade along with the hum of Faith's motorcycle.

Pushing the thought of worry from their minds, Phoenix and Naomi continued on their way. They had no real destination in mind, just the thought of escaping the ones in the cop car. Their headlights glowed on a sign ahead, arrows pointing in different directions. Before they could decide which way to go, Phoenix and Naomi recognized the sound of a blaring horn. Looking behind them, the girls realized the boys wanted them to pull over. Glancing to each other, they shrugged before pulling over to the side of the road. Turning off the engine, the two stood and turned to see Tyler's truck pull in behind them. The engine was killed and four very curious teens stepped out of the vehicle. Phoenix noticed Caleb was laying in the backseat, his head leaning to the side. He appeared to be asleep.

"What are you two doing?" Kate asked. Naomi tried to think of something to say, but her eyes fell to Phoenix.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Saving your asses."

"We could have out ran them," Reid hissed. Phoenix raised an eyebrow at that, but kept her lips tight. Naomi narrowed her eyes at the anger that blazed in the blonde boy's eyes. Was he really that ungrateful when someone helped him?

"Where's Faith?" Pogue asked. Phoenix looked away, her stance becoming rigid. Naomi blinked before trapping her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Hello, where's Faith?" Kate repeated. Tyler blinked, realization dawning on him. The red-head noticed his sudden reaction and cast her eyes downward.

"She made the cops follow her," it was a statement. Phoenix looked to the younger of the group and sighed. Reid felt his face flush red at the idea, Pogue felt his mouth drop, Kate gasped, and Tyler sighed.

"Are you serious?!" Reid yelled. Phoenix glared at him, not liking the way he stared at them. He held eyes of an accuser, someone who thought they had forced their own friend to take that giant risk. Biting back a growl, the blonde looked to Naomi. The red-head saw the same look and flinched. She glanced to Phoenix before looking back to the ground. Before anymore words could be thrown, however, the sound of a car door opening caught everyone's attention. Looking in the direction of the truck, everyone watched as Caleb stumbled out of the back. He looked at the arguing group and blinked in confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Listening to these two tell us how they let their friend become the decoy," Reid snapped. Phoenix turned from Caleb to the yelling blonde. Balling her hands into fists, she stalked forward and landed a solid punch to his cheek. He stumbled backwards, mainly out of surprise, and was caught by Pogue.

"Faith chose that on her own! And for your information, Blondie," Phoenix hissed, drawing closer to Reid until she was forced back by Tyler, "she can take better can of herself than any of you can of Caleb over there." Everyone fell silent at those words, not believing they had just come from her mouth. Naomi shook her head sadly before turning around and making her way back to her bike. Phoenix glared at each of them before turning around and following the red-head.

"Until you can learn some manners, just stay away from us," the blonde said once she reached her bike. The roar of two engines filled the air along with the glow of lights. Pulling back onto the road, the two turned back to the direction from which they came and sped into the awaiting darkness.

* * *

Faith cursed as another fireball grazed her shoulder. Biting back a soft scream, she swerved down another road an increased her speed. Looking ahead, she found she was entering back into Ipswich. With a hopeful thought, the brunette continued forward. Looking behind her, she saw with a relieved smile that the cop car was backing up and disappearing back into the woods. Turning her attention back ahead, Faith began searching for a place to park and call Naomi and Phoenix. Seeing a small café nearby, she pulled in and parked. Once inside, she sat at a corner table and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" the anxious voice of Phoenix sounded in her ear.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Faith asked.

"Where are we?! Where are you?"

"At Sol Diamond Café on Oakwood. What about you guys?

"We're heading that way."

"Are the others okay?"

Snort. "Just dandy."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Fine, but get here soon. I've had enough of tonight's events to last for awhile."

"Agreed. We'll be there in five."

"Alright, be safe."

"Same to you." Faith closed her phone with a soft sigh before leaning back against her chair. Closing her eyes, the brunette began to wonder what exactly went down between Phoenix and the boys. She knew how hotheaded the blonde could get, especially in high-adrenaline situations.

Before Faith's thoughts could continue to ramble, the sound of the bell above the door ringing caught her attention. Looking up, she found Phoenix and Naomi entering with searching eyes. Waving her hand to catch their attention, the brunette watched as they rushed over.

"Are you okay?" was first out of Naomi's lips. Faith let them see her shoulder. Both seemed sympathetic, but knew it would heal in time.

"What happened?" she asked, directing her gaze to Phoenix.

"I just had a few words with Reid," the blonde shrugged.

"I have a bad feeling about that," the brunette replied.

"With good reason," Naomi supplied. Faith looked to her and found her eyes rolling. When would Phoenix learn to control that temper of hers?

"To get off that subject, what's our next move?" the blonde interrupted.

"We wait," Faith said.

"Wait? As in sit still, be quiet, and see what the other side does first? That kind of wait?" Phoenix asked. Naomi chuckled at the blonde's definition, but became quiet when Faith sent her a look.

"Yes, that kind of wait," was the brunette's reply. Phoenix groaned at that thought and slumped back against her seat.

"How about we discuss it when we get home. Tomorrow sounds like its going to be eventful," Faith added. Naomi agreed with that, a yawn escaping her lips to back the thought. Phoenix just shrugged, still upset about the whole waiting idea. Shaking her head, the brunette stood up and made her way outside with the other two behind her. Straddling their bikes, each gave another a thumbs up before letting their engine roar to life. Backing out of the parking lot, the tree zoomed down the road, home the only thing on their tired minds.

* * *

Faith found her thoughts were proven correct about the day being eventful. First, the three were nearly late for their first class. They discovered yesterday that their first period teacher was a punctual woman and didn't tolerate tardiness. So, with great haste they managed to reach their class just as the tardy bell was about to ring. All three received an icy glare from their teacher as they were sitting in their seats.

After that almost disaster, the three discovered there was going to be a huge chapter test in their third period. None knew about it and didn't know anything about the material, so the three were praying they passed. The teacher was being evil that day and forcing the three to take the test. Phoenix offered to pull the fire alarm, but Faith was purely against it.

The third, and probably worst thing to happen that day, took place at lunch. Faith, Phoenix, and Naomi were seated at a small table near a window. All three were in deep conversation, ignoring the rest of the chatter of the outside world. Until, the brunette of the group spotted one furious Reid glaring in their direction.

"Mind telling me why Reid is glaring in our direction?" she asked. Phoenix and Naomi looked in the direction of the blonde boy, both seeing the look of rage on his face. Then, the appearance of Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Kate behind their friend caught them by surprise.

"I'd say the look of anger is the trend this year," Phoenix joked.

"Did you really have to tick them off this much?" Naomi asked. The blonde just gave her a look before turning back to her food. The red-head rolled her eyes, but turned back to her food as well. Faith shot both a curious look before sighing and wondering what mess the trio had just gotten into. As she turned back to her food, she caught sight of Caleb staring at her intently. She gave him a soft smile, but it melted at the icy look he was sending her way.

"Can you explain to me what exactly transpired between you and Reid?" Faith asked Phoenix. The blonde raised her eyes to meet the brunette's and scowled.

"Fine! I punched him." Faith spit out the swallow of Coke she had taken, the liquid landing on the floor. Turning back to her friend, the brunette held a shocked look.

"You punched him?!" she hissed. Naomi placed her head in her hands, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Did I stutter?" Phoenix replied. Faith narrowed her eyes at that, her finger pointed at her friend in an accusing manner.

"Don't give me crap, 'Nix. Explain to me why you did that," she said.

"'Cause he claimed we were horrible friends for making you the decoy! He claimed me we didn't care about you! That's why I punched him and I'm proud of it!" Phoenix raged. Naomi raised her head, staring at her distressed friend. Tears were forming in the blonde's eyes, but she blinked them back furiously. Turning her head, the red-head watched as Faith's eyes widen for a few moments, then slowly narrowed.

"Wait here," the brunette whispered.

"Where are you going?" Naomi asked. Faith didn't respond, she just stood up from her seat and made her way around the table. Phoenix and Naomi watched as their friend made her way to the Sons of Ipswich. Both turned to each other, wondering what the brunette could be thinking.

Faith reached her destination and stared at the group before her. Reid was staring at her, a neutral expression on his face. Caleb had his eyes closed, but she knew he was aware of her presence. Pogue was staring at her, a somewhat kind smile on his lips. Kate just nodded in her direction along with Tyler.

"Let's get one thing clear, you don't ever question my friendship with Phoenix and Naomi," she stated. Everyone turned at that, somewhat surprised looks on their faces.

"We didn't," Tyler replied.

"Not how I hear it from Phoenix," she said.

Reid scoffed. "Like you can believe that blonde bimbo." Faith glared at the blonde. Leaning over slightly, she stared him directly into his sharp, blue eyes.

"That 'blonde bimbo'," she made air-quotes around the name, "as you like you like to call her saved you and your buddies last night. So, you might wanna be a little more grateful, because next time you may not be so lucky." Faith stood back straight, her eyes never leaving Reid's. With a curt nod, she turned and made her way back to Naomi and Phoenix.

"You look heated," the red-head commented.

"I feel like hitting something," the brunette responded.

"Well, I'm sure Aaron wouldn't mind," the blonde supplied. Faith just groaned as she laid her head in her arms. Naomi sighed, her hand rubbing soothing circles on her friend's back. Phoenix laid a gentle hand on her friend's arm, murmuring soft nothings.

Suddenly, a wad of mashed potatoes landed between the three. Jumping back, Phoenix stared at the white food with confusion. Naomi blinked, surprise registering on her face. Faith raised her head, staring at the mashed food as if was about to bite her.

"Where'd that come from?" Phoenix asked.

"Them," Naomi replied, pointing in the direction of the Sons of Ipswich. Before Faith could respond to that, the blonde grabbed the bowl of macaroni and slung it across the room. It hit Pogue in the back of the head, gooey cheese wrapping around his tendrils of hair. Pogue turned to glare at them, eyes blazing with anger. Naomi and Faith glanced to each other before looking to Phoenix. She was just smirking, daring the other boy to retaliate.

Chaos broke loose.

Food was flying everywhere, landing on anything that was once clean. Naomi ducked under the table along with Faith. Phoenix was still throwing food, laughter ringing from her lips.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Naomi asked.

"Run, no other way," Faith replied. The red-head groaned at the idea, but nodded her head in agreement. Glancing at the scene, both saw a clearing and took it. When they raced out from under the table, Naomi grabbed Phoenix's arm and dragged her along with them. The blonde was protesting, but the red-head ignored it. Once the trio were outside of the cafeteria, they turned to each other.

"That was so much fun," Phoenix laughed.

"Glad you were excited," Faith commented dryly.

"Can we please get out of here before someone decides to bring the food-fight outside?" Naomi begged. The others nodded, taking one last glance at the scene before disappearing outside.

* * *

**_A.N.-_** Okay, so there's chapter 2 and it seems the hostility between the girls and guys has escalated! Well, read and review! Hopefully, chapter 3 will be out by Saturday. Oh, chapter 9 of Book of Ancients will hopefully be up by then, too. MY laptop is acting up and I'm having to get it fixed. 


	3. Some Progress

_**Bastet's Chosen**_

**_A.N.-_** Alright, more reviews!! Well, here's the third chapter and hopefully its up to your tastes.

* * *

The trio walked down the hallway towards their first class of the morning. Phoenix was grumbling about the latest episode of 'One Tree Hill', Naomi was listening to her ipod, and Faith was reading a book about the Civil War. Looking up from her reading, the brunette realized the three had reached their classroom.

"Do you think the guys are still angry?" Naomi asked as she pulled her earphones out.

"I don't know, but Reid reminds me so much of an early Nathan Scott," Phoenix commented. The other two blinked at their friend's words, but found giggles escaping their lips. Shaking her head, the brunette opened the door an entered the classroom. Her friends were behind her, arguing which one was hotter, Keith Urban or Chad Michael Murray. Making her way up the steps to her seat, Faith noticed each of the Sons glancing in her direction. Smiling softly, she sat in her seat without casting a glance in their direction.

"Today class, we will receive partners for a project that will count for twenty percent of your grade," Mr. Carter stated as he stepped through the door. Groans followed that announcement followed by a loud boo.

"Thank you Miss Cross," the teacher commented. Phoenix just gave him the thumbs up with an innocent smile on her lips.

"This project will be over a specific country, which I will assign, and how art has impacted it," he continued. Naomi blinked, Phoenix pouted, and Faith rolled her eyes. Why did they sign up for Art History again? Oh yes, they have to get to know the Sons. Life sucks.

"And no, you do not get to choose your partners," he answered when he noticed a hand appear in the air. Another round of groans followed by that revelation, which was led by Phoenix and Reid. Mr. Carter just sighed before grabbing a piece of paper. He waited until the room grew quiet before he continued.

"Now, here are the people that will be paired together," he started rattling off names that Faith, Phoenix, nor Naomi knew. The trio were all praying that by some great miracle that the three of them would get stuck together, or at least two of them paired together and the other with a Son or Kate.

"Faith Harper and Caleb Danvers." Faith blinked once, twice, three times before looking over to her friends. Phoenix had this look that was a mix between surprise an amusement while Naomi seemed more confused than anything. Sneaking a glance in her partner's direction, Faith noticed he was just leaning back in his seat with a calm expression on his face. He didn't seem surprises, confused, angry, or even happy that the two had got paired together.

Now this was odd.

Shaking her head, Faith turned back to her two friends. Phoenix shot Caleb a glare before looking at her friend with fake sympathy in her eyes. Naomi patted her friend's shoulder, a comforting smile on her face.

"Naomi Thorne and Reid Garwin." The comforting smile soon vanished from her lips to be replaced by an open-mouth. Faith returned the earlier gesture, a look of sympathy and remorse on her face. Phoenix narrowed her eyes at Reid, who was staring at his new partner, before turning back to Naomi.

This was even odder.

"Phoenix Cross and Pogue Parry." Phoenix stared at Mr. Carter for a few moments before slowly turning her head to stare at her partner. Pogue seemed surprise, which was a mutual feeling. Kate seemed somewhat angry and gave the blonde girl a meaningful glare, which said girl held her arms up in surrender at. Turning to Faith, Phoenix found the brunette was fighting to hold in her chuckles.

"Not funny," she hissed.

"Yes it is," the brunette replied with a smile.

Things were starting to get scary.

"Tyler Sims and Julie Thompson." Naomi turned in the direction of Julie, a girl she had met in the class yesterday morning. She was a fun-loving girl with olive skin that just seemed to glow naturally. Long, raven tresses danced down her back and curled in soft waves. She had soft, hazel eyes that seemed to hold so many secrets from the world. Julie noticed Naomi looking at her and smiled with a soft wave which the red-head returned.

"Kate Tunney and Aaron Abbott."

The world was officially ending.

Faith heard Kate make a gagging noise, but noticed Aaron held a smirk on his face. Phoenix glanced in her partner's direction and found he was glaring daggers in the other boy's direction. Naomi bit her lip, already seeing the disaster that was going to come with this partnership. Mr. Carter took no notice of the increase of tension in the air. He simply kept rattling off names. Once that was done, he named the countries the groups had to do. Once that was all done, the class only had a few minutes left before they would be dismissed. Mr. Carter decided to let the partners get together and discuss ideas they had about their country.

Phoenix sat beside Pogue, but noticed his attention was elsewhere. Looking in the direction he was, she spotted Kate looking mighty uncomfortable as Aaron sat down beside her. A growl reached the blonde's ear, causing her to turn her head sharply. Seeing it was just Pogue, she released the breath she had been holding. Casting her attention back in the direction of Kate and Aaron, Phoenix noticed that the boy was trying to get a little too touchy-feely with his partner. Thinking quickly before Pogue moved, the blonde narrowed her eyes in the direction of the two. Focusing on Aaron's chair, she jerked her head in a slight movement and watched with a smile as the boy toppled to the ground.

Laughter erupted all around them, Kate seeming to be laughing the hardest. Aaron stood up with a snarl and brushed imaginary dirt off his jacket. Phoenix just smiled and cast a glance to the boy beside her. Pogue seemed less agitated, but there was still the protective glimmer in his eyes. Looking past her partner, she found Faith and Naomi staring at her. Faith just sighed before rolling her eyes while Naomi gave her a soft smile.

What? Telekinesis never hurt anyone….badly.

Faith glanced at Caleb out of the corner of her eye and noticed he held a perplexed expression on his face. He was still staring in the direction of Aaron, trying to unravel the mystery of his falling.

"So, got any ideas?" Faith suddenly blurted. Caleb turned to her, raising an eyebrow at her words.

"Should I?" he replied coolly. The brunette narrowed her eyes in disdain at the boy's words. As she tried to think of a comeback, she noticed a flash of something in his eye before disappearing as soon as it appeared. Closing her mouth abruptly, the brunette just huffed and pretended to be annoyed.

"Class dismissed."

Once Faith heard Mr. Carter's voice, she stood up and descended down the stairs. When she reached the door, she turned to find Phoenix and Naomi. Spotting Naomi walking her way, the brunette scanned the crowd for her blonde friend. Her said friend appeared by her side, a gleeful smile on her face.

"Watch it next time," Faith hissed.

"Aaron was trying to feel Kate up," Phoenix replied.

"I didn't say don't do it, I just said watch it," Faith answered. "Caleb seemed to notice that Aaron's fall wasn't normal."

"Fine, I'll be more careful," Phoenix sighed.

"Ready?" Naomi appeared, a somewhat nervous expression on her face. Casting a glare to Reid, Phoenix noticed the blonde boy was smiling in their direction. Rolling her eyes, the blonde girl wrapped her red-haired friend's arm around hers and exited the classroom. Faith turned once more to find Caleb was staring at her, an unreadable expression on her face.

Shivers raced up her spine.

Ignoring the urge to growl, Faith turned back around and followed right behind her two friends.

* * *

Naomi stretched, the sound of her joints popping echoing in her ears. When she felt herself relaxed, the red-head focused on the paper before her. Gripping her pencil in hand, she began to draw. Phoenix and Faith knew she was outside, releasing some of her frustrations out on her drawings. The two had promised to come find their friend when they had planned on leaving, which mostly would take place within two to three hours. Naomi smiled as she thought of Phoenix in the library, grumbling about the work they were being forced to do.

"Whoa Thorne, I had no clue you actually had any talent," Reid mocked behind her. Naomi raised her head at the words, her eyes narrowing.

"You wouldn't know talent if had boobs and an ass, Garwin," she replied icily. Yes, she was normally quiet, but when someone insulted her about her drawings, then she got angry. Reid sat down beside her, his eyes wide an a look of surprise on his face.

"Well, kitten has claws," the blonde commented.

"And you care?" the red-head retorted.

"I like to know what I'm up against." Naomi raised an eyebrow at that, but chose not to comment. Turning back to her drawing, she continued from where she left off and chose to ignore Reid.

"I know I'm an asshole, but you take bitch to a whole new level." Naomi stopped her drawing and turned to Reid.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I'm trying to be nice here, but you're acting like a frigid bitch," the blonde explained.

"How is insulting my drawing and my friend being nice?" the red-head shot back. Reid blinked at her words, surprised at them. Naomi suddenly realized what she said and gasped. Grabbing her paper, she made a move to leave but was stopped by Reid's arm in her way.

"You have a point," he stated, not looking at her. Naomi blinked at the blonde's words, not expecting him to actually admit that. Turning to face him, she found he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Its just, I have some sort of twisted respect for Faith and the thought of her risking her safety for me and the others just got my blood boiling. I mean, I've never met a girl like her and I wasn't ready to see her get locked behind bars because of our stupidity. So, I took my anger out on the nearest things, which happened to be you and Phoenix," Reid explained. Naomi opened her mouth to reply, but closed it soon after. "But, Phoenix seems to have it out for me, so I'll save the whole apology until she dies and then I know she won't attack me." The red-head blinked at his words before bursting into laughter.

"True, she might attack you." Reid smirked at Naomi's words before slowly dropping his arm. Naomi stared at his lowered arm before looking up at him.

"So, friends?" she asked.

"I don't know about friends, but partners seems like a first step," he answered. Naomi just smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Looking back down at the bench, she placed her paper down on the table top and sat down once more. Looking up at Reid, she smiled softly.

"Wanna join me?" she asked.

"Sure," Reid replied as he sat down beside the red-head.

* * *

Phoenix groaned as she shut another book on Ireland. Leaning back in her seat, she ran her hand over her face and let out a huff of air. When she looked between her fingers, she found the librarian glaring at her and motioning for her to be quiet. Smiling sheepishly, the blonde agreed. However, once the old woman left, she groaned once more.

"Don't we have enough torture in our life or did the Fates believe adding this stupid project would balance the torture table a little more?" Phoenix pouted.

"I think you're overreacting," Faith chuckled. Phoenix shot her friend a glare before letting out a heavy sigh. Before the brunette could think of something to say, the sound of two chairs being pulled out caught the two girls' attention. Turning around, the two came face to face with Pogue and Caleb.

"You actually do research?" Pogue asked.

"No, but Faith dragged me in here," Phoenix replied with a sigh.

"You know you would have waited till the last minute to actually do this," Faith commented.

"True, but then at least I got to enjoy my life. But no, you decided to snatch that rug out from under me. So now, I'm just going to be one of those boring girls that stay in library's until the end of the year," the blonde pouted. The brunette beside her raised an eyebrow at the dramatic painting her friend was creating.

"What about you? Are you that type of girl?" Caleb's voice surprised the two girls. Faith turned her attention to her project partner, slightly wary of the mood he was in. He was one puzzle she was slightly afraid to solve.

"In some ways, yeah. I mean, I get schoolwork done and stuff ahead of time, but that's only so I can have free time to do whatever I want," she replied. Caleb nodded, seeming to have solved a piece of her puzzle. Phoenix glanced between the two, wondering what had exactly transpired between the two. Shaking her head and deciding she really didn't want to know, the blonde turned to Pogue.

"So, you guys heading to Nicky's?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was planning on meeting Kate there," he replied. The blonde nodded and bit her lip nervously. She felt she needed to comfort her partner in some way, but nothing seemed to come to mind. Everyone knew the Sons of Ipswich hated Aaron Abbot with a passion, probably to the extent of murder if it ever came to that. Phoenix worried somewhat that Pogue would consider murder if Aaron continued to treat Kate the way he did today.

"Hey, don't worry about Kate and Aaron. There in all my classes an if he tries anything, I'll help her out," she said. Pogue glanced at her and nodded his appreciation.

"So, anybody want to give up the whole studying thing and go grab something to eat?" Pogue asked. Phoenix immediately raised her hand with a wide smile. Faith laughed at her friend's obvious eagerness to get out of the library. Caleb smiled softly at the blonde's enthusiasm, but the smile soon disappeared.

"Fine, we can leave. Besides, Naomi is probably wondering what is taking us so long," Faith relented.

"Speaking of, I saw her sitting outside with Reid. What is that all about?" Pogue asked as the four made their way towards the doors that led out of the library.

"Are you serious?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah," her partner replied.

"He better not be hurting her or I swear to whoever that he will be eating through a tube," the blonde threatened. Faith placed a comforting arm on her friend and sent an apologetic smile in the two boys' direction.

"Naomi can take care of herself. Besides, Reid knows better than to pull something where we're involved," the brunette reasoned.

"Reid wouldn't pull something like that. He can be a jerk, but he knows when to reign in that in," Pogue interjected. Phoenix glanced from her friend to Pogue before sighing.

"Fine, but I reserved the right to castrate him if we're wrong," she declared. Before any more words could be passed, the blonde disappeared out of the door. Faith glanced at the two boys before sighing.

"I sometimes wonder which would be worse, Phoenix in angry mode or Phoenix in seductive mode," she murmured before shrugging. Pogue and Caleb looked to each other, images of the blonde doing as their friend said filling their heads.

"That is a tough one," Pogue replied. Faith laughed before following after her blonde friend with the two boys right behind her.

* * *

"That's suppose to be me?" Reid asked as he stared down at the drawing before him. Naomi turned from her drawing to the blonde beside her, biting her lip nervously.

"You don't like it?" she asked gently. He turned from the drawing to her to see her worried expression. It confused him somewhat, how the red-head could go from feisty and passionate to concerned and timid.

He shook his head. "I like it, I've just never seen myself drawn before, though." Naomi nodded with understanding. Turning back to her drawing, she clapped. To her, it was one of her best works and something that she wanted to keep forever. It was a drawing of Reid standing in front of a burning building, a smirk on his lips. Lightning was crashing just a few feet away from him, illuminating the area all around him.

"Wow Naomi, is that Reid?" Julie's voice brought the red-head out of her revere. Turning her head, she found her friend leaning over the table, staring down at the drawing with awe in her eyes.

"Yep, just something I whipped up," Naomi replied with a smile.

Reid snorted. "With my help." The red-head slapped the blonde playfully on the arm, a mock glare on her face. Then, she simply rolled her eyes with laughter bubbling from her lips.

"Hey Julie!" Tyler arrived, surprise on his face as he spotted Naomi and Reid sitting together. Julie turned her head at her name and smiled when spotted the youngest Son of Ipswich standing beside her.

"Hey, I was on my way to find you, but I got gonna sidetracked," she explained. Tyler looked down at what his partner was talking about and whistled at the drawing.

"Damn Naomi, that is a great drawing," he complimented.

The red-head smiled. "Thanks Tyler. You can guess Reid's personality was the inspiration for the background." At that, Reid looked at her with a raised eyebrow, basically asking her to elaborate. She just shook her head, a secretive smile on her lips.

"There you are!" Phoenix yelled. The four turned to see the blonde making her way down the green slope to the bench they were seated at. Behind her was Faith and Pogue, conversing amicably, while Caleb brought up the rear with his usual unreadable expression.

"Studying over?" Naomi asked with a slight smirk. Phoenix rolled her eyes at the mention of studying.

"We decided to take a break and grab a bite to eat," Faith said. At the mention of food, Naomi's stomach growled along with Julie's. Both girls laughed, their cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Well, that settles it. Come on, we can decide on our way," Reid declared as he stood up.

"Not everyone can fit in my truck, though," Tyler stated.

Phoenix sighed. "Motorcycles, duh."

"Faith can ride with me. Tyler, you can take Julie, Reid, and Naomi while Pogue takes Phoenix. Unless Kate's coming, then Phoenix can ride with me as well," Caleb said. Faith cast the boy behind her a curious glance before turning to her friends.

"No, Kate said she had homework that she needed to do and to go on ahead." Pogue turned to Phoenix with a smirk. "Looks like you're riding with me, Cross." Phoenix raised her hand to her head and appeared to faint.

"What ever will I do with myself around this perfect specimen of a man," she cried in a fake southern accent. Laughter burst from everyone, even Caleb cracked a smile, at the sight of the crazy blonde.

"Alright, where are we going to go?" Tyler asked.

"How about that new restaurant that opened downtown," Julie suggested. Everyone agreed to that idea and headed for their rides. Faith sent Phoenix and Naomi pointed looks, ordering them to behave. Naomi complied easily, but Phoenix just rolled her eyes before giving her friend the thumbs up. Turning back around, the brunette found Caleb leaning against his Mustang, his expression unreadable once again.

"I told the guys we'd be a little late," he said. Faith raised an eyebrow at that, wondering why the two would be late.

"Why?" she questioned. Caleb seated himself in the driver seat, casting a quick glance to the girl seated in the passenger seat, before starting the car. The purr of the engine filled the air, followed by the loud roar as the car pulled out from the student parking lot an onto the main road.

"We're taking a little side trip," he replied. Faith blinked at those words, wondering where the two could possibly going.

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Faith narrowed her eyes and turned to face her partner. Caleb was staring at her too, his eyes narrowed and sparking with some hidden emotion. The two found themselves locked in a stare down, daring the other to move first.

"Why?" Faith whispered, tearing her gaze away from Caleb's.

"You'll find out," Caleb replied evasively, another quick glance shot in her direction before he focused on the road once more. Faith growled low in her throat and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on in. She had a sinking feeling this little side trip was not something she wanted to take.

'_Lousy fate and stupid Son of Ipswich_,' she thought angrily before focusing on the road ahead. She better know the direction they were heading, just in case she needed to make a break for it.


	4. Not Such A Nice Day Afterall

_**Bastet's Chosen**_

* * *

**__**

Phoenix watched as Caleb's mustang drove in the other direction, Faith and the boy talking animatedly in the front seats. Her eyes narrowed as the car disappeared from sight, turning down a sharp curve then fading behind a wall of trees. Turning her head back around, the blonde bit her lip unconsciously and found her mind racing with possibly reasons for the pair's little detour.

"Pogue, where's Caleb taking Faith?" Phoenix finally yelled. For a moment, she wondered if he had heard her through the roaring wind, but she was rewarded by a backwards glance.

"He said something about having to do an errand then catching up with us later." An errand? Phoenix shook her head, not believing the pair would appear to argue over something as silly as an errand. And if the blonde wasn't mistaken, she thought she heard the crack in Pogue's voice, indicating he was lying. Sometimes, Phoenix wished had gotten empathy instead of telekinesis. Shaking her head, she decided she would ask Faith about it later.

Pogue noticed the head shake. "Something wrong?"

"No, just not use to being the passenger instead of the driver," Phoenix replied. It was the truth. She was so use to driving her motorcycle or her friends', that she had become accustomed to having the feel of the handlebars in her firm grip and her feet planted firmly on the brake and clutch.

Pogue laughed. "Then, I'm glad you got to experience this with me." Phoenix nodded her head in agreement, a wild grin on her lips. Unlatching her arms from around Pogue's middle, the blonde leant back and held them high. Her eyes were closed, a peaceful expression on her face. This feeling of pure enjoyment an excitement mixed together was oddly foreign to Phoenix. She realized that she was either fighting someone or something, or she was protecting someone or something. She never had a chance to relax and just be herself. She doubted Faith even relaxed the few rare moments the trio had a chance to just breath. Only Naomi retained that innocence that could allow one to relax and feel simple in a complicated world.

To feel normal.

"You okay back there?" Pogue's voice brought Phoenix back from her musings. With a wistful sigh, the blonde returned to her earlier form: hands wrapped securely around his middle and her head laying on his leather-clad back.

"Just thinking," she replied. Part of her wished he wouldn't ask, that she wouldn't have to appear like a small child begging for attention. Another part wanted him desperately to ask, to show some sort of concern that she had been denied for so long.

"About what?" Phoenix found a soft smile appearing on her lips. Pogue and she were so much alike, it scared her sometimes. He knew when to ask questions and knew when to stay out of it. He was protective of the people he loved and would risk all to make sure they were safe. Both even had secrets that could shatter their seemingly perfect world built on false images and lies. The only difference was that Pogue was born for this while she was ripped from her world and thrust into theirs.

"Just silly girl stuff," Phoenix answered. Just because she wanted his attention and concern didn't mean she would spill her inner thoughts to him. Pogue just nodded with a soft smirk on his lips. She felt a sudden warmth on her leg and looked down to see his hand was resting on her thigh. The blonde wanted to giggle like a silly school-girl, but she managed to keep that inside. Holding out a tentative hand, Phoenix placed it over Pogue's with a smile. The warmth of his hand raced through her palm an into her veins, spreading throughout her body like a wildfire. No wonder Kate loved him so much.

Kate.

Phoenix gasped softly and pulled her hand away quickly. She knew where these feelings led and knew her only destination would be heartache. Pogue was in love with Kate and Kate was in love with Pogue. Phoenix was friends with both and partners with Pogue on the project. There could be no crush or feelings or whatever invading her mind about the Son of Ipswich before her. Besides, she was not allowed to get close to one of her hopeful protectors. Nope, no closeness or feelings whatsoever. She pouted slightly.

Phoenix hated her life.

* * *

Faith felt her stomach begin to churn uneasily as they continued down the road. Where ever they were driving to, there was something dark awaiting nearby. Glancing over to Caleb, the brunette wondered if he knew what awaited them. She knew he could sense magic in the air, but did it concern the dark magic she was feeling?

"Caleb, what's going on?" Faith asked after taking a deep breath.

He sent her a glance. "Just wanted to get to know my partner better."

"Couldn't we have done that at the restaurant?" After her words left her mouth, Faith noticed they had turned down a dirt road. Trees aligned the road in a fairy-tale like manner, the leaves the color of autumn but signs of the upcoming winter appearing. She tried to focus on other than the sudden increase of the dark magic. However, the feeling of the dark magic suddenly exploded in her brain when the car stopped at the remains of a burnt building. Her other side clawed to be released, wanting to fight the source of the dark magic. Faith could feel the line between her human self and her other half beginning to waver, coming close to changing. But, with a fierce determination, she fought back against the panther and held strong to her human self.

"What is this place?" the brunette asked after gaining control of herself.

"What used to be the Putnam Barn," Caleb replied. Faith frowned, not recognizing the name. From the way Caleb spoke of it, it seemed it held an important role in the world.

"Why are we here?"

"We're here because this place is secluded." What did seclusion have to do with anything? Turning in her seat to face her partner, the brunette motioned for him to continue. When Caleb turned to her, she found his eyes were no longer their unreadable haze, but glowing with anger. She felt the anger rolling off of him in waves, just like two nights ago. Yet, this felt more controlled instead of how raw if felt at the party.

"Caleb?" Faith asked.

"Faith, I don't trust you. I don't trust Phoenix or Naomi, either," Caleb responded. The brunette blinked, surprised by that reply. Sitting up straighter and narrowing her eyes, she found her own anger growing.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you and your friends suddenly transfer to Spenser?" he continued. Faith began to laugh humorlessly at the question. Giving him the finger, the brunette stepped out of the car and began to make her way back in the direction they had come. The sound of another door opening and closing rung in her ears, but it only made her move faster.

"Answer me!" Caleb yelled. Faith stopped and whirled around, defiance and disbelief in her eyes. Did he seriously belief she owed him an explanation? Fine, he would get one.

"That is none of your damn business, for one! Two, it's normal for people to transfer to new schools during the first semester, Caleb! Three, why in the Hell do you want a reason behind our coming to Spenser?" she hollered back. Caleb walked closer to her, till only there was a few feet between them.

"You're hiding something," he countered fiercely. Faith growled at the change of topic and found the urge to let him see her other side increasing. She could make it look like an accident without a care. However, she needed him to help her and her friends, so his death couldn't be that soon.

"And you're not?" Faith scoffed. "You're drinking for some stupid reason and not caring if it gets you in trouble or your friends. Also, something seemed to have happened to you to have caused major trust issues in transfer students." She ignored is shocked look and continued. "Hate to tell you Caleb, but not everyone is out to get you or destroy you in some kind of way. You're doing that on your own an in a great way I might add. Soon, you'll lose your friends that seem to really care about you all because of your stupid pride an anger."

"Don't pretend to know me," Caleb whispered heatedly.

"Quit acting like a prick and you have a deal," Faith answered back just as heated, her eyes locked with his. It seemed it would be a test of wills that determined when the two would join the others.

* * *

Naomi laughed as Tyler continued to tell an embarrassing story involving him, Reid, Caleb, and Pogue. Julie was sitting beside her, laying on her side and struggling to breathe between her laughter. Reid was scowling in the front seat, having to be tortured with the part about him wanting to be Peter Pan and trying to fly to Never Land by jumping from the tree outside his window.

"I was ten, give me a break," the blonde muttered.

"Aww, I'm so sorry……Peter," Naomi replied through laughter. Reid sent her a glare along with the finger before turning back around in his seat. Tyler laughed at the look on his best friend's face before sending the two girls in the back a wink. Soon, the laughter subsided and Julie was sitting up and breathing normally. Naomi sent her a cautious glance, followed by Tyler and Reid. She wondered if what she was about to ask would be out of line.

"What's wrong with Caleb?"

Tyler and Reid blinked then glanced in the red-head's direction. She ducked her head when she realized they were giving hard looks. It seemed talking about their 'leader' wasn't the best thing to do at the moment. Just as she was about to tell them to forget she even said anything, Reid cut her off.

"Trust issues," he answered vaguely. Naomi blinked, not expecting an answer. Reid turned back around, letting the discussion end there. The red-head bit her lip in nervousness, wondering if she had overstepped her boundaries. However, a comforting hand on her shoulder made her turn to see Julie giving her a simple wink and smile. Naomi smiled back, suddenly glad she had met the other girl and became friends with her.

"So, we there yet?" Julie asked. Tyler sent her a mock glare before nodding his head. Looking out the window, both girls saw a small restaurant sitting on the corner of Bay Street and 5th Avenue. It was built like a English cottage that seemed to belong out in the country instead of in this small seaside town. A garden was on one side of the front, the other was a patio with tables scattered about it. The sign above the door was written in cursive, but Naomi managed to decipher the letters quite easily.

"Starlight? Cute name for a restaurant." The others chuckled at her words while she gave them confused looks. "Why are you laughing?" Julie shook her head before placing a shaking hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Nothing you need to worry about," the exotic one promised. Naomi glanced back to the somewhat calm boys and shrugged. Hey, she had only known the people for two days. Who was to say they weren't crazy?

Pulling into a parking space, Tyler turned off the engine and glanced to his left. Pogue pulled in with Phoenix, both grinning madly. Reid raised an eyebrow at the looks both teens were wearing, wondering what could be the cause.

"You two okay?" Tyler asked.

"Just fine," Pogue replied as he stepped off the bike.

"You look like a couple of murderers," Reid commented.

"Why is that, Blondie?" Phoenix asked as she handed her partner his helmet.

"I'm not the only one that's blonde."

"But you're the dumb one." Tyler laughed at that, but quieted when his fellow brother sent him a glare. Naomi shook her head, sending her blonde haired friend a glare. Phoenix just responded with her tongue sticking out. Julie smiled at the two, then winked in her red-haired friend's direction. Naomi raised an eyebrow at that, but her friend just motioned for her to listen.

"You know, you two sound like a pair of fighting siblings." Phoenix found her jaw dropping, eyes wide at the statement. Reid was yelling curses as loud as he could while fighting off Tyler's hands that kept trying to cover his mouth. Pogue and Naomi were the only ones laughing at Julie's statement.

"I look way better than that flea-bag!" Phoenix cried in outrage.

"Flea-bag? Honey, you aren't a rose yourself. More like a rat if you ask me," Reid replied. Both blonde's glared at each other, daring the other to say anything more. Pogue turned from the two glaring at each other to the three faces in the truck.

"Sound like siblings to me."

"Pogue!" both Phoenix and Reid shouted.

* * *

"Caleb, can we please stop yelling at each other and go join the others?" Faith asked after breaking eye contact with him. She stepped back, her eyes downcast and her lip in between her teeth. Pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ears, she awaited his response.

"Fine," Caleb replied quietly. Faith rolled her eyes at the tone, seeing he still held that anger for her and the others. Looking up, she glared at the brunette with a sneer.

"You can at least act friendly," she spat.

"We're not friends," he shot back. Shaking her head, the brunette moved past the Son of Ipswich. Making her way back to his Mustang, she ignored the footsteps behind her. Climbing into the passenger seat, she shut her door with a huff and loud bang. Caleb sat down in the driver's seat, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

The ride back into town was tense and silent. Faith made no move to try and start a conversation, her anger still burning as bright as a flame. Caleb remained quiet, his eyes never leaving the road and his hands clenched to the steering wheel. The sight of the beautiful scenery didn't ease none of the pair's anger that seemed to stretch on for miles.

When the pair finally reached the restaurant, Faith stepped out of the Mustang quickly and went inside. She spotted Naomi and Phoenix laughing happily at the table with the others and found her heart aching. Those guys got along with them great, but Caleb was proving to be a stubborn mule. However, her frown soon disappeared into a soft smile when Naomi spotted her. She waved her over and motioned for her to bring Phoenix along. The red-head seemed confused at the brunette's damp personality, but obliged her friend.

"Where did you two go?" Phoenix asked once the two reached their friend.

Faith sighed. "Some place called the Putnam Barn."

"Huh?"

"Don't ask." Faith ran a hand through her hair, but found her attention caught by Caleb entering. Their eyes connected and the tension from before seemed to seep into the room. Phoenix and Naomi noticed and stepped back slightly. Their eyes traveled from one brunette to another, trying figure out what was going on. Then, Caleb broke the eye contact and made his way to the table. Once he was out of earshot, both girls turned to their friend.

"What was that about?" Naomi asked.

"He doesn't trust us," Faith replied with a sigh.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"From what I understand, something happened before we got here."

"Reid and Tyler did say he had trust issues," the red-head added. Phoenix rolled her eyes before casting a glance in their friends' direction. All seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing and talking with smiles on their faces.

"Do you think we're the cause of the stress?" Naomi whispered. Faith stared at the group and found herself fighting back tears. She wanted so badly to find the people that could save her and her friends from a fate worse than death. Shaking her head, the brunette turned back to the door.

"We should leave." Phoenix and Naomi turned at that, their eyes wide. Faith looked back at them, her face a mask of the conflicting emotions within her.

"Just because of Caleb?" Phoenix sneered, not willing to accept defeat.

"No, because before we entered their lives, those four had everything going for them. Now, we're here an its like they 're one step from the edge," she replied.

"But, we can't just leave Ipswich. The Order knows who they are and will do anything to kill them," Naomi said. Faith shook her head, her attention focused on the outside.

"Not Ipswich, just this restaurant," she clarified. Phoenix and Naomi cast sad glances in the direction of their new friends before turning and nodding their head in agreement. Just as they were about to leave, the sound of Julie's voice stopped them.

"Leaving?" Naomi glanced at her friend and sighed.

"Yeah, we just remembered that we had extra work left to do," she replied. Julie nodded after a moment, seeming to buy her excuse. Looking from Naomi to the other two girls, she bit her lip in thought.

"Mind if I come with? The guys seemed to have found themselves traveling down memory lane and I felt somewhat left out," she asked. Naomi glanced in Faith's direction and waited for reaction. Faith smiled slightly and nodded her approval.

"You're welcome to come. Besides, we might do a little shopping and we could always use an extra girlfriend," Phoenix said.

"Shopping? What are waiting for?" Julie laughed. The four girls smiled and made their way to the door, but Naomi stopped and stared at the Sons. Her eyes grew sad as they landed on a snickering Reid. Just as she was about to walk out the door, Reid's eyes lifted an connected with hers. He appeared surprised that she was leaving and confused. Smiling sadly, the red-head waved before following after her friends.

* * *

"These are on sale? Oh my God, I must have these," Phoenix cried as she hugged the knee-high leather boots to her chest. Faith snorted at the blonde's behavior before turning her attention back to the shirt rack. After selecting a few, the brunette disappeared into the changing rooms.

"What do you think about this?" Naomi asked Julie as she stepped out from the changing rooms in a new outfit. It was a lavender top that criss-crossed in the back with a pair of dark jeans covering her legs.

"Make the top a darker shade and you have a deal," Julie complimented. Naomi glanced in the mirror on the door, examining her reflection with narrowed eyes. After a few moments, the red-head agreed and turned to enter the dressing room. Yet, a familiar voice stilled her.

"Wow Thorne, sexy looks good on you," Reid complimented. Julie and Naomi turned to find the blonde was standing there with Tyler by his side. Pogue soon appeared with Caleb right behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Julie asked.

"Well, we were just walking by on our way to the movies when we happened to spot you in the window," Tyler said. Naomi raised an eyebrow, her eyes traveling to Julie's. The exotic beauty turned her attention back to the boys, a reply on her lips, but someone beat her to it.

"I know I haven't been here in a long while, but I'm pretty sure the only movie theater is across town," Phoenix said as she appeared.

"Who said theater?" Reid replied.

"The nearest movie rental place is the next street over," Faith answered as she stepped out of the changing room. Reid whistled at the sight of the tight, black halter-top covering the brunette's torso with two thin strings.

"Damn Firecracker," he murmured. Faith rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics, then focused her attention on the whole group.

"Now, mind telling us why you are really here?" Phoenix backed her friend. No one seemed willing to say anything, the silence thickening with each passing second. Phoenix was beginning to grow annoyed, her expression turning from relaxed to irritated. Faith found her gaze locking with Caleb's and the two were once more in a battle of wills. Naomi and Julie were glancing to each other then back to their partners, wondering if they would crack.

"Look, just spill your guts and then be on your merry way," Phoenix finally snapped. No one ever said she was a patient person.

"We just wondered why you bailed on lunch," Pogue replied. Faith sighed, feeling the slight guilt from before washing over her once more. Caleb seemed to notice the sudden change in her mood for he gave her a curious look. Turning away from his curious eyes, Faith focused on Phoenix and Pogue.

"Well, we had extra stuff that we forgot to do. Then, we got sidetracked by the great sales this place was having," Julie stepped in.

"Extra stuff?" Reid echoed.

"Yeah, our guardian wanted us to run a few errands for her and we completely forgot," Naomi repeated. This seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"You three live together?" Tyler asked. Faith glanced from Phoenix, who stood calmly, to Naomi, who appeared somewhat ashamed of what she had said. Sending her a comforting smile, the brunette turned back to the Sons.

"What matter is it to you?" Reid seemed a little surprised by her calm tone, expecting the brunette to yell in defiance. Caleb continued to stare at her, expecting all of her secrets to just appear in front of his eyes. Faith turned her attention from the others to focus on him once more.

"Just curious," Tyler replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Julie said.

"Why can it never be the cat killed curiosity?" Phoenix added with a pout.

* * *

**_A.N.-_** Sorry it took me so long, my brother had my computer and school work got in the way. Anyway, hope this chapter was to your liking and please leave a generous review. Oh, I will update Book of Ancients, but my writer's block has set in, so it may be a few days or weeks before the next chapter. Also, the story is about to wrap up, roughly 4-5 chapters left, excluding the Epilogue. 


End file.
